Canary Of The People
by LycoX
Summary: He's not necessarily a people person and that causes issues at times, luckily this isn't an issue for a certain Canary.


**Canary Of**

**The People**

**Disclaimer: Inspired by a comment from Ray_Writes over on the Lauriver Discord.**

* * *

If there's one absolute certainty that everyone could agree on even years in the future, is that the Black Canary was far more of a people person that only a criminal would be truly afraid of than what the Hood/Arrow/Green Arrow was. It helped she was more inviting and likely to hug you than stab you with an arrow for whatever reason thanks to the kind of reputation the hooded archer had for the longest time. Not to mention his gruff and somewhat grumpy attitude that made some want to nominate the Black Canary just for being able to deal with it as she was able too. A great example of this would be towards the end of the Summer following the events of Daniel Brickwell taking over the Glades and later having his reign come to end, followed sometime later by a bio warfare attack from an undisclosed terrorist organization.

This particular situation happening when the Arrow helpfully intervened in an attempted mugging by a few crooks on a grandmother and her two children. Dutifully seeing it as keeping his promise to the people of the city to never leave it again. Naturally, behind the scenes, both Felicity and Captain Lance were none too happy with him. Felicity because he wouldn't leave the city to go have some romantic getaway with her since he wanted to keep to his promise, work on things with Diggle, and be there for his baby sister. Who wasn't as shook up over Malcolm Merlyn's second and very permanent death as he thought she'd be thanks to Nyssa skewering him after Oliver gave her the Ring of the Demon's Head so that she could become the next Ra's Al Ghul.

Quentin on the other hand, was pissed with Oliver because the man had the nerve to sneak into the Evidence lock up room and take back his suit from there. Not even Laurel wanted to deal with that mess and so far, had managed to stay out of it. "Oh my!" Breathed out the grandmother once the Arrow had successfully beaten the would be thieves to a pulp.

Her words had caused the green clad archer to spin around and frightening the grandmother and her two grandboys in the process. "Are, are you three alright?" He asked gruffly and causing the trio to flinch back.

An awkward and uncomfortable silence formed shortly after as the family looked at him and he looked back in return. "I uhh… I'd recommend avoiding being out after dark in the future if you can help it."

He had to grimace when this didn't seem to help things either with the trio. "Arrow, let me handle this." Requested the Black Canary from nearby kindly.

Audible gasps could be heard from the boys. "Grandma, its the Black Canary!"

"Wow, she's pretty." Remarked the other boy and Laurel smiled widely at him.

"Aww, thank you, sweetheart."

Oliver watched in silence as his long time friend and former girlfriend knelt down in front of the two young boys. "While the Arrow may be kind of rough and gruff, he's actually kind of a big softie at heart. He just doesn't know how to show it."

"And yet, young lady, you have no problems showing it just fine. I like that in a young lady. Even if you are dressed up like its Halloween." Remarked the grandmother honestly.

Not even being rude or disrespectful about it, just honest and Laurel could easily see that. Oliver though, he was scowling under his hood as he wasn't too enthused over the remark from the old woman. "You three are okay though?" Laurel asked, pressing onwards.

"Oh yes, yes we are. Thank you, young lady." Though her heart was still racing somewhat as that experience was not a great one!

Laurel smiled happily at her before focusing on the two boys again. "I've got a very important mission for you two, do you think you can handle it?"

Both nodded rapidly. "Good, that's good. Your mission is to get your grandmother and yourselves home in a quick yet safe manner. Okay? And to try and avoid being out this late here in the Glades in the future. Think you two can handle that?"

"Yes ma'am!" Both said at the same time much to her liking before she turned her attention to the grandmother.

"Do you have a car, ma'am?"

"Just at the end of the block, actually!"

"How about I walk you three there just to be on the safe side? Arrow will keep an eye out for anyone who he thinks might be trouble. Isn't that right, Arrow?"

Oliver was honestly caught off guard by that and the family were looking at him uncertainly. "Uhh… Yeah, that's right. I will stay right here and keep an eye out on all of you."

A smile came his way from Laurel before she walked off with the small family and he stayed right where he was, firmly keeping an eye on the foursome until Laurel returned to him. "You were really good with them." He admitted quietly as the two watched the car containing the small family drive away.

"Don't sell yourself short, Ollie, you weren't bad yourself."

Oliver snorted disbelievingly. "They were afraid of me and probably would have ran off if you hadn't shown up."

Her showing up had made him incredibly grateful as though he hated to admit it, to even himself for that matter, the fearful reactions he got a lot of the time honestly bothered him. Which was why he tended to prefer long distance handling of things when the opportunity presented itself. Laurel placed a hand of comfort on her friend's shoulder. "Just give them time, Ollie, they'll come around. Maybe even work on being less… Gruff."

"No promises. As it is, you're the most personable of us so why change that?"

"Because change is good." She retorted with a smile before walking off.

He scowled good naturedly at her before hurrying to catch up with her to continue the discussion. Over time, he would work on things but it was always just so much easier for Laurel than him thanks to their different experiences. But considering it was her, he could never find much issue with that.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hope folks enjoyed!**


End file.
